


An Unlikely Saviour - Part 2

by CumberRachel



Series: Recovery is like falling, only backwards [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Tony Stark, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Jarvis, Steve Rogers Has Issues, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 03:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3675159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CumberRachel/pseuds/CumberRachel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After dragging himself off his knees, Tony does his very best to help Steve back on his own feet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unlikely Saviour - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> 9th instalment, FINALY! Sorry the update took so long... I hope you like it and thank you if you've stuck through it this long. Please let me know what you think as it spurs me to write more. Enjoy :)

"Here you go Steve..." Tony croaked, holding the steaming hot bowl of tomato soup he'd warmed in front of Steve in the hopes he'd take it. He was still in a state of disbelief at the man before him, it taking a whole ten minutes before he was able to get off his knees and start acting.

All he wanted to do was run away and turn back the clock about a year, maybe just after the chitouri, when they were eating shwarma. Sure there was still something akin to unpleasantness between him and the good captain but it hadn't lasted long.

But of course a Stark could never be so lucky, he realised too late that Pepper was his one good thing. He'd fucked that up, what hopes did he have with a Super Soldier?

"Steve... Please." Tony hated how his voice cracked, he didn't usually show weakness like this but Rhodey wasn't the only military man he had a soft spot for. Tony couldn't help the small whimper of relief when one of Steve's weakened hands emerged from the cocoon of blankets and paper. Upon closer inspection Tony realised the sketches were of Bucky Barnes. He then had to bite down the pang of jealousy when he realise there was the Winter Soldier and Peggy. The one currently in progress in his pad was interesting however; it was himself, only it wasn't. It was Tony's face but he was wearing 40's military uniform, the cap tilted to one side, a playful smirk upon his clean shaven face.

"They won't stop..." Steve's hushed, rough voice spoke once the bowl was nearly empty. Tony recoiled, even when soothed Steve's voice clearly hadn't been used for anything other than screaming in a long time. Tony couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears finally escaped their confines. He curled himself back into the comfort of the sofa, crinkling multiple sheets of paper. Tony had no idea what to do, he just knew he had to do it. For Steve, for the team, for himself, for Bucky, for Peggy, for Howard, for Erskine, for anyone who ever believed in Steve. He had to do it.

He clung to the soft white t-shirt that was blocking his vision. Huh, when did that happen? Although he didn't really care, Steve was holding him tightly, rubbing his back and muttering apologies in his ear. Not that he had anything to apologise for but oh well, Tony needed the comfort right now. And yes he knew that was selfish but he was known to be self-centred. He did this, he allowed Steve to be on his own, he helped search for Bucky...

"No, Tony please calm down, none of this was your fault." Had he been talking out loud?

"Tony, it's okay, I'm gonna be okay, this is me accepting help." Steve croaked, his voice surer than Tony had heard it in a long time. Tony sniffled and came back to himself enough to wrap his arms around Steve's slightly more bony back, he was really gonna have to do something about that.

"You're alive, oh god! You're alive. It's gonna be okay, I'll fix you. It's what I do. I fix things. Not that your broken, you're a little skinnier but your not broken. But I can still fix you, call it an upgrade. A new design, I'll make you better Steve, I'm gonna need the others help but I will make you better okay?" Tony wasn't sure if he was reassuring Steve or himself anymore but either way it worked, he got his shit together and was able to pull away and still have some dignity.

"How about you go and get a shower while I start gathering all these." He suggested, holding up a mostly blank sheet of paper, running a hand along Steve's forearm. Swallowing, Steve nodded, the movement stiff and jerky. He shed the rest of the blankets and stood, multiple joints popping all at the same time, even then it was a graceful movement - swift motion and completely controlled.

Once Steve was safely out of view, Tony took a proper look at the room, designs and blueprints running through the back of his mind. If he could get Steve onto another floor he could call his R&D team in the morning and set them to work, his main priority was Steve though, JARVIS could wait if there was nothing there for him to monitor. 

* * *

 

 

"Okay, how do you wanna do this?" Tony asked cautiously, frowning at the four tall stacks of sketches adorning the partially repaired coffee table. "You want to keep them all?" He guessed, his thoughts confirmed by Steve's subtle nod, Tony wasn't sure if that was wise but for now he wouldn't argue.

"How about we sort them according to person? So any that are Peggy go in one pile, any that are Bucky go in another, etcetera..." Tony motioned to the piles, hoping Steve would follow his lead. He picked up the biggest pile and shuffled to one side of the sofa, facing inwards so there was room between them. Steve grabbed his own pile and copied his actions, he already looked slightly better, the magic of a Stark Tower Shower.

Quarter of an hour later and they'd got through half the sketches already, so far the Bucky/Winter Soldier pile was the biggest, but the Tony pile was slowly growing. He wanted to keep some of the sketches, they were so special, they were photos that were never captured, moments between friends, wishes that never came true. It made Tony's heart hurt to see some of them, Steve had seen his best friend die once, he didn't want to see it every time he saw a damn sketch.

A shrill ring made Tony jerk and scatter the latest piles of paper, thankfully they'd only recently started a new stack and there wasn't many sheets to get jumbled.

"Shit, sorry. I'll shut this up." He pulled his phone out and was about to press decline when he noticed the caller ID. Clint never called him, at least not on his phone. A few rings went by and the phone stopped ringing, Tony was left glaring at a black screen.

"Did the great Mr Stark forget to used his own technology?" Steve sassed, making Tony laugh a little hysterically: at least he still knew how to joke around, at least they hadn't lost that. Tony opened his mouth to retaliate but the phone rang again. Clint again. Shit, it was serious.

"Im gonna have to answer this, you good?" Tony checked, setting his unsorted stack to one side and rising to his feet. Steve looked up and appeared to be slightly guilty, or maybe worried, but nodded anyway, Tony didn't know what else he could do so he pressed green and vacated to the guest room.

"What the fuck do you want, birdbrain?" He hissed, trying to keep his voice down. "I was doing really well with Steve, I got him to eat and shower an he even talk-"

"We've got him." Clint interrupted, not in the right mood to mess around.

Tony blanched, sinking to the bed, really hoping they didn't mean who he thought they meant.

"W-who?" He stammered, needing clarification. He could hear shuffling and groaning in the background, the scrape of metal was also distinctive.

"Bucky, minus an arm. Although we have the arm as well. He's in a bad way Tony, we need to bring him back to the tower. Is there somewhere we can keep him..."

Tony couldn't answer, the basement would be fine, the lab was possible, the medical wing would be okay, his workshop had restraints but it wasn't exactly ideal. The back-end of Bag-end would be good. Anywhere away from Steve for now.

"Tony? You still there....? Tony, are you alright...?" Clint's voice was like a blaring siren in the silence of the room.

"Er yeah, um. Bring him to the basement, you can restrain him there, leave the arm in my workshop, I'll try to visit at some point and take a look, if he has to, let Bruce look over him but don't leave him on his own, I like me cars the way they are, I don't want any dents should big green make an appearance. I have to go Clint, thanks for telling me. I'll talk when you get back. Bye." He hung up before Clint had a chance to reply, pulling himself up and stumbling toward the en suit so he could splash himself. _Fuck_

"Everything okay?" Steve asked when Tony returned, picking up the last pile and beginning to sort through them.

"Yeah, just business." He lied, reaching out to take half the stack and resuming his position. It was gonna take Steve a while to get back on his feet and they couldn't wait forever to tell him but it could wait a few days. They'd let both super soldiers get a little healthier before re-introducing them. That was fair, right? Tony tried to tell himself it was.

"Once we're done here, im gonna take you to my floor, and get Bruce to take a look at you. JARVIS will be able to give initial readings but Bruce has a PhD, he understands humans better. Speaking of, how did you know how to disconnect JARVIS?" He asked conversationally, his heart warming at the sketch of him working, blow torch in hand and wielding mask on his head but not over his face, it was surprisingly accurate.

Stave shrugged a shoulder, placing another Peggy sketch in its designated place. "I figured he wasn't installed by magic, there had to be wires or something somewhere, kinda got lucky. Don't ask about the door." He requested quietly, blushing a little.

Tony wandered what an earth could have happened but he didn't push. "I would ask why but I don't think now is the best time. Have you got any paper clips or folders or something?" He asked, looking around and realising he'd only been in Steve's places few times, he'd always come to Tony.

Steve nodded to the middle drawer of the unit. "There's some popper folders you can use in there." He informed, turning back to the last remaining sketches. Tony reached over, too lazy to get up, and opened the drawer, pulling out four A3 sized wallets with a folding bit that popped closed.

Tony began to gather the sketches of scenery, or ones that didn't really look like much, and stuffed them in place, placing it on the table. He waited for Steve to finish before doing the others, pressing them flatter and tucking them away. When they were done, the two men relaxed back into the cushions, Tony watching Steve intently.

"When did you last sleep? And please don't lie 'cause I don't have JARVIS to tell me the truth." He grumbled, ever so slightly bitter. He reached a hand out to rest over Steve's to show he wasn't truly angry, thumbing over tense knuckles.

"I got some last night, but it wasn't very good. Maybe two or three hours but I woke up a few times cause of nightmares, last time I slept without dreaming was last week when I collapsed of exhaustion." He said quickly, probably hoping Tony would miss the bit on information. Unfortunately for Steve, Tony was paying full attention.

"You collapsed? _Jesus_ Steve. We're here you know, you didn't have to leave your floor, you could have just called me. Or Natasha, or Sam. Anyone to just help out." He urged, shifting closer so now their knees were touching.

"Come on Steve, let's go. You need some decent sleep and I need you somewhere JARVIS can check on you." He borderline pleaded, standing and tugging the weak Captain to his feet.

* * *

 

Getting Steve into bed had been easier than Tony had thought, A little coaxing and the promise not to leave was all it took, it's not like it would be a hardship for Tony to lay beside Captain America and keep an eye on him. They ended up very cozy; Tony had started out from under the covers, perched on one side of the bed simply waiting for Steve to slip into unconsciousness. But then Steve began to struggle because he couldn't move around easily. And that was kinda how Tony ended up with 'spangly man' curled up against his side with his head on Tony's shoulder and his hand resting with fingertips just touching the reactor, it was a wander Steve couldn't detect his racing heart. Tony had never been more comfortable, sure he liked being little spoon but this was great. Steve even seemed to sleep without any disturbance for a good four hours, waking briefly in search of more warmth before drifting off again. Tony didn't catch a wink but he couldn't care less, he could nap later when Bruce was talking to Steve.

He was gonna have to talk to the team at some point, maybe he'd rope both Sam and Bruce into speaking with Steve, assessing him to see if he should be formerly benched, he hoped that would take a while as he really wanted to see the arm. He would make Bucky a new one, a better one that was lighter, that came off easier, that was stronger, he wouldn't give it to him until he was sure it was safe but he would do it anyway. It would make Steve happy after all.

"Hey sleepyhead, how you feeling?" He asked when Steve began to stir, stroking through his soft golden hair. Steve rubbed his eyes and nodded his response, checking the time.

"I slept for _eight hours_?" He exclaimed, pushing up onto his hand. Using the other to rub his eyes.

"You woke up once in the middle but It didn't take long for you to get off to sleep again, think you might have been dreaming. You okay?" He checked, resisting the urge to stroke down his chest, friends didn't do that.

Steve looked around, apparently confused as to where he was, now more awake. "I, yeah. I don't remember dreaming..." He said in such a way that made Tony's heart hurt, it suggested that Steve didn't remember a time where he didn't have nightmares.

Tony was lucky enough to have JARVIS wake him before they dug their claws in. Either that or he just passed out into an alcohol induced coma for 15 hours.

Tony smiled, sitting up and throwing the duvet off his very warm, still jean clad legs. "Breakfast?-ish. Brunch. Pancakes?" He asked, bending his knees and stretching them out. He watched Steve shake his head and rest a hand over his stomach. The top that was once very tight fitting now had room to spare, Steve's ribs just making an appearance. Tony hoped that 4 times times the metabolism meant 4 times less work to re-build the muscle.

"JARVIS, given your 'brutal  murder' on Steve's floor, could you give me an approximate date when Captain America stopped eating?" Tony couldn't figure out why yet but it was highly unlikely he was feeling fat and self conscious about his weight, maybe he just stopped being hungry. Whatever it was, Tony was going to fix it.

"Given the weight loss and accelerated metabolism, I would say Captain Rogers hasn't eating anything, other than the tomato soup you provided yesterday, for approximately 14 days, sir." JARVIS' deep monotone was like a comfort blanket draped over Tony's shoulders now he knew Steve was under his watchful eye.

"I nibbled...." Steve muttered resentfully, allowing Tony to pull him up out of bed. "Tony please, it's not an issue." He whined, doing his best to dig his heels in and making things harder. Tony halted the progress he'd made in pulling the captain by abruptly stopping and coming face-to-chin with Steve.

"Last night you said this was you accepting help. We need you Cap, I can't lead this team. Sure I'll pay for it and make weapons for it but I am not a leader. You are, you know how, you're good with people. You carry on like this and you won't be around to boss anyone around. Even if you have to force it down, just humour me and eat the goddamn pancakes would you?" Tony vented, not realising that his hand was now snugly entwined with Steve's until it was squeezed.

"Okay, you're right. If I didn't want help I wouldn't have responded. I mean you probably would have blown the doors down anyway but at least then I would have reason to be pissed that you were forcing me. Im not saying it's gonna be easy but I will get better. It took a while before I accepted there was something wrong, ever since the Potomac I've not been good Tony. I should have said something sooner. Im sorry." Steve clarified, it sounded almost rehearsed.Tony didn't know what to do, just sort of stood looking up with his hand in Steve's, frowning at himself.

"Right, okay..." He started, taking breaths and releasing them, not knowing what else to say. Eventually he settled on not saying anything at all, deciding instead to curl his arm around Steve's slim waist.

"Since the Potomac? Really?" He asked, his voice quiet and childlike.

"Yeah..."

"And we didn't do anything. Not even Sam... Thank you Steve. For letting me in, for accepting my help." Tony swallowed and pulled away, looking up and smiling weakly.

"Brunch?" He asked, needing to know he wasn't forcing Steve.

"Brunch." Steve nodded and walked forward, pulling Tony with him. Anyone would think Tony was the mentally ill one, Steve was being incredibly good natured. They did say the first step to beating the illness is acknowledging it.

* * *

"Hey Steve, long time no see." Sam beamed from his seat at the island, chowing down on a plate full of French pastries. Tony swallowed as he took in the rest of the Avengers gathered in the kitchen. Everyone was there, even Thor (who had dressed down into nothing but pyjama pants covered with mini Molnjr's).

"JARVIS?" Tony questioned, hoping the AI had thought for him and told the group to be quiet about their houseguest.

"Do not worry sir. All is well." He assured, Tony could never not be grateful for JARVIS.

Apparently neither Tony nor Steve knew what to do when confronted by so many. There was only five people but when they were all staring it became a little difficult to do anything but be observed.

Thor was the first to break the silence, motioning to the box in the centre of the island.

"Friends, I bought a gift to repent for my unannounced arrival. Fresh delicacies from the French city of Pa-ri." Even when using his indoor voice, Thor was loud and expelled 'high and mighty'.

"It's 'Paris', Thor..." Clint corrected, picking another pan au chocolate out of the box.

Sam snorted, stealing the pastry out of the archers hand. "Who cares, the thunder God brought us food from France, still warm. Steve, you gotta try this." He laughed, setting another plate out and holding food out of Clint's reach.

Steve swallowed and looked back at Tony with worried eyes, this was gonna be the death of him, Steve was beautiful, even when he was run down, skinny and had bags under his eyes.

Tony simply nodded, letting go of his hand and giving his back an encouraging push forward, sighing in relief when he actually went and accepted the offer.

Tony didn't really know what to do, instead he sort of stayed where he was, shuffling from foot to foot. He was itching to get a look at the arm but at the same time he didn't want to leave Steve, he needed to be sure that he was gonna be okay for a few hours. At the same time he felt like he needed to see Bucky, maybe to blame him, to hit him, he wasn't sure yet. Best not visit him first.

"Bruce, can I have a word?" Tony called, backing away towards the hall. Tony thought he might actually love Bruce, he didn't ask question, he understood science, and he cared. Not to mention he was a badass Avenger. He felt like he could show himself a little more around Bruce.

"What's the matter, how is he...? Christ, Tony, are you okay?" Bruce implored, seeing Tony's jittery movements.

"I need you to assess Steve. Like properly. You and Birdbrain 2.0. Please? He slept okay last night but before that he got about 2 hours and before that he collapsed. JARVIS doesn't think he's eaten for about two weeks, there was hundreds of sketches Bruce, I'm not even exaggerating. I need to see the arm and I need to see Bucky. I think Steve needs to be benched, like formally. We've been lucky not to be called out as a team but if we are, Steve needs to say here, he can help but he can't fight until he gains like 80 pounds of muscle, at least. Maybe Natasha and Clint can spar with him or he can just use the treadmill, I don't know. I need to go though Bruce, please will you do this for me?" Tony let all the information out, nibbling at his thumb, and waiting anxiously for Bruce to answer.

"Yes, okay. You go Tony, please grab something to eat first. If not for you, for Steve. You can't tell him to eat and then not eat yourself." Bruce always had a way of getting Tony to do things, usually centred around him agreeing to do something Tony wanted - a compromise.

"Yes okay, alright. Than you, thank you so much." He beamed, going to hug Bruce and then deciding against it, choosing to pat his shoulder instead. Making his way back into the kitchen, Tony managed not to rush straight to the elevator, nodding his 'hello' and snatching some sugar covered pastry swirl from Thor's plate. "I'll see you later, if you need me, ask JARVIS to tell me and I'll come to you. I have... Work. Sam: thank you. The rest: be good. These are great Thor, you should fly to France every morning!" He decided, slipping into his usual demeanour as he backed away toward the elevator. Once he was safely inside, Tony hung his head, groaning and hovering over the buttons.

"The Winter Soldier is currently waking, sir. If you wish to communicate that is." JARVIS' voice sounded distance and tinny but Tony was thankful for it nonetheless.

 _No_ , Tony nodded, figuring it would be best to get it over and done with. A wave of exhaustion came over him, one that he was familiar with but not one he enjoyed. He wasn't looking forward to this. The Assassin won't know what hit him.

 

 

 


End file.
